This invention relates to controlling utility services within buildings and more particularly to the logical control of such utility services.
Logical control of utility services within buildings has heretofore been proposed, illustrative of which are the proposals of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,267,587 granted to Geoffrey P. Brown on Dec. 7, 1993 and 5,331,619 granted to Thomas G. Barnum, et al. on Jul. 19, 1994.
In the fields of plumbing and electrical, it is typically required that various services within building structures be provided with a means of control so that individual areas receiving these services can be isolated from other areas of the building for the purposes of repair.
A common method for this isolation of electrical services is a wall switch or an electrical breaker located within a service panel that is located at some remote location within the building. These switches and breakers typically control lights, electrical outlets and various pieces of equipment.
The common method for the isolation of plumbing services is a cut-off valve that is typically located above ceiling panels or concealed within a wall and accessed through a service panel. If the service is natural gas, then the cut-off valve can be located upon the roof. Cut-off valves control water to plumbing fixtures and equipment or gas to appliances.
In the field of construction of a building containing science laboratory rooms such as a school facility, it often is practical to control these services with another technique. This technique typically utilizes electrically activated contacts, relays, and solenoid valves. These electrical control apparatuses are typically controlled or activated by the turning ON or OFF of an electrical switch thereby energizing or de-energizing the apparatus. These switches can be located on a wall or concealed within a cabinet such as within an instructor""s desk.
This alternative method of controlling these services regulates accessibility to the services, such that a classroom instructor can determine those times when the students in the classroom need the various services. When a service is needed, the switch can be turned to the ON position and access to the service is granted. On the other hand, when a service is not needed, the switch remains in the OFF position and access is denied. This alternative control method helps to prevent accidental or unauthorized use of the service. However, there are several disadvantages to the use of this type of control means. For instance, for maintenance purposes, if the cut-off valve and solenoid valve to the plumbing service is positioned in a concealed ceiling space, then it becomes necessary to first determine the location of the valve and then find a ladder or other device to gain access to the valve. If an emergency arises, it may be virtually impossible to close the valve within a short period of time. Also, if these valves are located upon the roof, there is the need to first gain access to the roof before any maintenance can be performed.
Because the service and solenoid valves are remotely located away from the controlling switch, it is necessary to install wiring from the controlling switch to the control valve. Therefore, detailed coordination between the electrical wiring and the plumbing is needed. The exact locations of the valves and the voltage necessary to activate the solenoid valves must be coordinated.
In addition, as is often the case in the installation of natural gas services, it is necessary that the concealed gas piping and valve apparatus be within a secondary containment enclosure. In such a case, when the gas service is controlled by an electrical solenoid, it is essential that not only the pipe and valve be sealed within the enclosure but also that the electrical conduit and wiring connections be likewise sealed. To properly accomplish this requirement, it is necessary that the other conduit connector be airtight, but also, the wiring within the conduit must be sealed airtight.
In the case of remote control of the electrical service to the classroom, typically a remote set of contacts or a relay is utilized to control the electrical outlets. This relay may be located within an access panel or box and located within the ceiling space. An electrical switch located within the room activates the relay.
Since it is the intent of this technique of controlling the various services to the classroom to restrict access to the services, then it becomes necessary to provide a method to deny or regulate access to the controlling switch. In other words, if the instructor does not choose to permit the use of a service such as the cold water outlets in the room, then the electrical control switch should be left in the OFF position. If it is desired that the activation of this switch be strictly enforced, then this switch must be located within a locked and/or concealed containment area such as the instructor""s desk.
However, under these described conditions if an emergency arose it would become necessary for the instructor to first unlock the containment area before the switch could be turned OFF and the service deactivated. Also, if the instructor were to be called away from the classroom momentarily, then there would be no means of deactivating the service in the event of an emergency.
Not only would this configuration create a potential hazard, but also it restricts future repositioning and arrangement of the classroom. For instance, since the instructor""s desk has electrical switches that are firmly connected with wiring through electrical conduits, it is impossible to move or reposition the desk without first disconnecting these conduits.
To help prevent such emergency situations electrical panic-type push buttons are often positioned near the exit to the classroom. These panic buttons are typically connected to a building fire alarm system. Though these panic buttons may deactivate the services during emergency situations, it does become necessary to provide the wiring so that the remotely-located solenoid valves and electrical relays can be disengaged.
Also to be considered is a situation whereby the instructor fails to deactivate a service at the end of the classroom day. In such an event, the service would remain active through non-use periods. If any emergency arose during these times, then there would be no way to prevent a catastrophe.
To explain such a situation, suppose that near the end of the school day a student inadvertently leaves a cold water faucet open at a sink, and suppose that the drain to this sink has become clogged preventing the drainage of the water from the sink, by the beginning of the next school day a tremendous amount of water damage could occur within the classroom. Further, if the event occurred prior to an extended weekend or holiday, then this damage could likely extend to the entire school.
Now suppose that rather than a water outlet there was left open a gas valve. The results of such an event could be catastrophic. Clearly, a better method to control these services to school science classrooms needs to be found.
There presently exists a means to remotely control and activate the various xe2x80x9cHVACxe2x80x9d systems located within the building. This method is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cEMSxe2x80x9d or energy management system. Though this xe2x80x9cEMSxe2x80x9d does have the capability to regulate time intervals when services can be activated, presently there does not exist a common link between the xe2x80x9cEMSxe2x80x9d and the activating switches for science classroom services.
The service panel with utility controller according to the invention hereof comprises an access service panel to contain the control components, the cut-off valves, the various pipe fittings, solenoids, relays, switches, wiring, connectors and locks; all of the major components needed to control and activate the various services that are utilized in a typical school classroom while ensuring the safety of the students in the classroom.
More specifically, the utility controller of this invention comprises an enclosure having an interior region. Access to the interior region is limited such as, for example, by a cover with a keyed lock. There is also included at least one utility actuator that can be switched between an xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d state and an xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d state in response to a control signal. The availability of utility is controlled by the actuator. Control circuitry typically carried on a printed circuit board is located within the interior region and is coupled to the actuator for providing the control signal. The printed circuit board generates the control signal in response to receiving either an ON or OFF request signal that results from activating a readily accessible ON/OFF utility switch.
The control circuitry further includes a multiplicity of jumper terminals which are selectively connected to program the operation of various features available at a utility controller. A key switch provides limited access and is used to enable the utility switch. There is also included a readily accessible emergency shut-off control switch for providing a shutdown signal to the control circuitry. When the emergency shut-off switch is activated, a control signal is sent to the utility actuators to switch any and all of the utilities that are available (ON) to the OFF condition. The shutdown control switch also disables the utility controller until it receives a xe2x80x9cresetxe2x80x9d signal. The reset signal is provided by a reset switch located in the interior region such that only individuals having a key to the cover lock can access the reset switch.
According to another embodiment, the printed circuit board also includes RF circuitry for receiving RF transmissions from a hand-held transmitter for remotely controlling the controller.
Object and advantages of the present invention include: providing an accessible service panel with a logic controller containing the major components needed for the control of the various services typically utilized in school science classrooms; providing a service panel with a logic controller where the components are pre-selected and pre-assembled to insure compatibility in the installation and further permitting ease in the installation process; and providing a service panel with a logic controller having the means to insure the safety of the students occupying the classroom.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a service panel that restricts the unauthorized use of the various services to the science classroom. The door-mounted indicators provide for ease in determining the services that are activated. Because a key is needed to activate but not deactivate the services, usage of the service panel is made simple. Restricted access to the interior compartment of the service panel is further limited to authorized maintenance personnel. This feature prevents inadvertent injury to non-authorized persons. It further prevents potential damage to the interior components of the service panel. However, according to one embodiment, because the plumbing cut-off and solenoid valves are located within the panel compartment, their maintenance is made easy.
Since control and access to the panel is restricted, the service panel with utility controller can be located in plain sight and near the exit to the classroom. Therefore, the panic button mounted upon the door of the service panel will deactivate the services in the event of an emergency. This panic button can also be connected to the building fire alarm system, thus notifying authorities in the event of an emergency. Further, after the pressing of the panic button, it is necessary to reset the utility controller prior to reactivation of the services. Therefore, since the reset switch is located within the service panel, the possible reactivation during an emergency is avoided.
Because the utility controller of this invention also includes the means to regulate the time of day that the service panel can be activated and deactivated, the risk that a service is inadvertently left active is avoided.
Another further advantage is that, according to one embodiment, the utility controller is located within the service panel, which also houses the electronic controller and other electrical components. This unique design prevents potential water damage to the component due to leakage in water service piping.
Further, requirements that natural gas piping be within a secondary containment enclosure are also achieved. For example, according to one embodiment, although the utility controller has exposed electrical wiring that enters the box through non-sealed conduit, it also has a gasketed door that, once closed and secured, seals it from the main service panel. The service panel having a gasketed door panel thus becomes the required secondary containment enclosure.
The electrical relay for control of electrical outlets may be remotely located, however, the control switch and necessary wiring and other control components may still be centrally located with the switches for the other various services.
Further, since the service panel and utility controller may be provided as individual components, the service panel with pre-assembled piping, the door assembly, and the utility controller, there is a reduced possibility of potential damage to various components during the rough-in stages of the construction of the building. In other words, components are assembled as needed rather than at one time which is the case in many other applications.
Also, because the service panel and utility controller contain pre-wired components with disconnect switches, there is ease in maintenance.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.